


From This Moment On

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Internal musings, Jake POV, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His brother's wedding puts things into perspective for Jake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From This Moment On

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much wrote this on my iPod, read it once, and put it up here. Hope it's to your liking!

I had to have been a fool to think that I, Jake Puckerman, could resist the feelings that a wedding could give a person. I thought that only the weak couldn't get through a wedding without having certain thoughts and - dare I say it - misty eyes. Well, I must have been wrong because I sure as hell was not one of the weak ones. 

No. 

Damn all the love in the air that comes with weddings. I thought I was over it when Puck had asked me for opinions on rings. Because no matter what I did, my mind always found its way back to her. Now, my mind was always on her, honestly, but THIS was a whole new level. 

Now, don't get me wrong. I've had thoughts just as the next guy when they meet a person that they have come to care for - to love. I've imagined my future with her. But briefly, because it always scared the hell out of me if I seriously thought about it. And of course we've endured the "you two are so gonna be married one day," or the "you two are so perfect it's like you're already married so you might as well make it official" so many times... So why did it scare me so much?

I don't know, but standing up next to my anxious brother  in my tux on a beach in LA, fiddling with the ring in my pocket, I couldn't help but be sucked into the whole ordeal. 

When the processional started, I looked up to see my niece, Beth, dressed in a frilly purple ballerina dress, throwing clumps of orchid petals to the sandy floor, flanked by Santana and Quinn, and I felt a huge smile grace my face at the adorable sight. I stole a glance at my brother and noticed his eyes were already misty, and pride for his daughter shone in his eyes. I had to hold back a snicker. How the hell was he gonna make it through this if he was already losing it at the sight of Beth?

My attention was pulled back to Tina walking next. She was wearing a purple dress that came to her knees, with a silver belt tied around her waist. It was the same as both Santana's and Quinn's dresses, but hers only had one strap while the other two had halter tops. (I think that's what Blaine called them?)

I had nodded to Tina then, giving her a smile, and then Sam decided to jab me in the ribs with his elbow. I turned to give him a glare, "dude, what the fuck was that for?" on my lips, but his smile stopped me. It was more a smirk, though, and he tilted his head and I knew what he meant. 

Out of my control, my stomach clenched with nerves and I sucked in a deep breath, eyes closed, and I swung my face back into the direction of the procession. I slowly opened them and came face to face with an angel, smiling away with a silver headband glinting in the sun, and blue eyes seeming to be as clear as the blue water behind us, but impossibly more sparkly and bright as her gaze locked on me. She smiled, and it was like a punch to my gut and my thoughts were spiraling in my head. In this moment I knew that there was no way that I could have a life with anyone else but her. I could just see it, my happiness reflected in her eyes. And since this was Marley Rose, she blushed and lowered her gaze in a moment of shyness and just the overall sight of it took my breath away. 

I must have gasped because I could hear Sam and Mike laughing at me from my left side and on any other day, at any other time, I would have given them the Puckerman glare and punched them so hard they'd have a bruise for weeks. But then Puck put his hand on my shoulder and, somehow, I managed to pull my gaze away from Marley over to him. 

I was met with a knowing smile and I could tell he was holding back a laugh, but he squeezed my shoulder and then it was his turn to have his breath stolen from him, because there was Blaine strutting down the aisle in his silvery suit and it was just so perfect to see them finally be able to commit to each other like this. 

I had seen so many weddings on television and in movies; heard Marley say how wonderful they were; and agonized with Blaine and her and Puck over this wedding that I just didn't get it until now. But today, as my attention was supposed to be on my brother and future brother-in-law getting hitched, all grown up like, I found myself getting pulled back to the vision in purple and silver, the blue eyed angel, and I really had to rethink this whole marriage thing. Because with Marley by my side for life, who could go wrong with that?

And so that's why, hours later under a glistening moon, in front of family and friends, I found myself grabbing a mic and doing an impromptu proposal to the girl of my dreams. (I vaguely remember Bruno Mars being involved.) And as her eyes stared down at me - all glittering blue full of absolute love; the word "yes" pushed past her lips breathlessly - the fear was gone. All I could feel was a sense of this being right as out lips connected, and I was the happiest I had ever been in my entire life. 


End file.
